Koukou Songai
|image= Normal= |-|Villain Outfit= |kanji= 洸洸 損害 |romaji= Songai Koukou |epithet= |alias= |birthday= May 12th |age= 30 |gender= Male |height= 6'0" |weight=184 pounds |hair= White |eye= Red |quirk= Rift |status= Alive |family= |occupation= Muhen's Left Hand Man Pro Hero (Formerly) |affiliation= Muhen Hizashi |entrance exam= (Optional) |quirk apprehension= (Optional) |debut= |voice= }} (洸洸 損害) is the left hand man of Muhen Hizashi and works as the manager of his casinos in Las Vegas. He was a former Professional Hero in Seoul, South Korea. He worked alone and his identity was never revealed. He faked his death in a fight against a villain and went into hiding, his real persona supposedly died in the crossfire. Using another quirk user in South Korea, Koukou changed everything from his outward appearance to his fingerprints and dental features. Using this he left to America with a new identity of Koukou Songai and leaving his old identity, Shintai Kyou (死体 卿), behind. He eventually arrived in Vegas where he was caught stealing money. He was brought to Muhen and recruited to instead of killed, the man seeing both the potential and power in him. Appearance Koukou is a tall individual, reaching 6'0" in South Korea. His hair was originally a chestnut brown and his eyes emerald green. However with his makeover he changed his looks significantly. His hair is now snow white and his eyes a crimson red. His bangs also fall quite low, covering his right eye on occasion. He also wears very dark clothes as opposed to his much lighter attire from when he was a hero. His usual attire consists of a dark jacket over a black v-neck with some black suit pants and black dress shoes or boots. When dressed in his villain attire Koukou wears armor known as Kronos This armor appears as a black and purple metallic suit with a large collar. The suit covers every part of his body save for his head. It also has three purple diamonds on it. One on each leg and one on its chest. The armor was originally white and orange without a collar but it was modified by Koukou after he faked his death. The armor now also modifies his appearance when worn. It dyes his hair a light purple and turns his eyes black with dark purple iris'. Personality History Early Life Abilities and Powers Rift Rift is a quirk that allows Koukou to create numerous rifts in space-time. Though it is a powerful sounding thing most would mistake it for portal creation. Though it could be used for much greater things Koukou is incapable of using it to such degrees. He himself did not even know he could expand beyond creation of two rifts until he met Muhen Hizashi and was taught that his quirk could be much more. While he is still working on it his quirk is quite formidable. Koukou can create rifts that link to each other, essentially forming portals. These rifts can be used to redirect attacks or quickly travel, among other things. Koukou is also capable of creating rifts with no exit. These rifts act as solid walls in the world, allowing nothing to move through them. This makes them a great defensive tool. Through great concentration KouKou is also able to cause his rifts to collapse on themselves and explode. Though this process is not immediate, allowing time for other to get out of the blast radius. This power does have its limitations though. Koukou can only create rifts in his line of sight, meaning even if and attack was right behind him he couldn't create a rift there unless he turned around. Koukou has shown that he can create rifts over long distances should he be in a video chat. This is because he is seeing that place in real time. Equipment and Weapons Vulcan Armor Model: Kronos This combat armor was created for Koukou back in his days as a hero by Tekkou Shokunin. This armor appears as a black and purple metallic suit with a large collar. The suit covers every part of his body save for his head. It also has three purple diamonds on it. One on each leg and one on its chest. It is a very durable piece of work, being able to withstand a skyscraper falling on it. Its specially made body is also able to absorb and disperse shockwaves, preventing blunt force attacks from crushing things inside the armor. Its design also makes it ideal against slashing weapons, even breaking normal swords that make contact with it. The armor is however weaker against piercing attacks due to not being extremely thick. This armor also possesses a couple additional features that bolster its usefulness and effectiveness in combat and life. The suit itself is capable of flight due to small boosts all over the armor. There are two diamond attachments on the back that can detach and act as weapons. They are akin to extreme durable blades that can utilize propulsion units on themselves that can be used to move at incredibly high speeds. The armor also posses three tails made of diamonds that extend from the armor. These can wrap around objects or pierce them and deliver deadly electrical shocks. Finally there are five panels that detach from that armor they are small but can be repositioned extremely fast and used as small shields, capable of blocking very powerful but small attacks. All three of these weapons can be used in unison for an even more powerful feature. The five panels will form a ring around the user's arm and spin extremely fast creating a wind current. Next the two diamond blades with spin around their arm within that ring. Finally the three tails will wrap around the arm and produce electricity. This will form a ball of electricity in the user's palm. Then on the user's command the blades will speed up and spin in unison with the ring of panels, firing off a large blast of electricity. Relationships Quotes Trivia Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Former Heroes Category:Males Category:Characters